1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting mechanism for an automatic cable processing machine which comprises a first transport unit disposed ahead of a cutting device, which transport unit receives cable from a roll and transports it in the direction of the axis of the cable, and a second tranporting unit which transports cable between two endless belts in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the cable.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Prefabricated, so-called confectionated cable sets which have attached at their ends coupling elements such as for example plug contacts, are employed more and more in the production of motor vehicles and of household appliances, in particular in mass production. During the confectioning of the cables, these are cut to length, they are stripped on both sides and they are provided with electrical coupling elements. Frequently, the desire exists to connect several cables of different lengths electrically via a plug contact. This confectioning is provided by machines which are called automatic confectioning machines. Here, the cable supplied on rollers is cut to length in longitudinal direction, and the coupling elements are attached while the cable is transported perpendicular to its longitudinal direction in the respective processing stages.
The German Patent Application Laid-Open DE-OS No. 3,243,906 teaches such an automatic cable confectioning machine. The second of the two transporting mechanisms is disposed in transporting direction perpendicular to the first one and comprises two endless belts disposed on top of each other. One of the two neighboring sections grips the cut-off cable end, and the cable is further transported perpendicular to its axis. In order to insert the cable end between the two belt sections, the two belt sections are lifted off each other in their front region by adjustment of a separating provision such as for example redirecting rollers, the cable is inserted and then the two belt sections are again placed against each other. This construction of the second transporting unit is disadvantageous since large weight masses have to be moved for insertion of the cable, requiring either large accelerating forces or long cycle times. In addition, the separating provision required for the insertion of the cable between the two neighboring section of the endless belts is expensive in its construction, is cumbersome in its functioning and is subject to relatively frequent repair requirements.